The Party
by Blumpie
Summary: It's once again time for the annual SGC party, held at a different hotel each year. And what mught just happen this year? Rated for mild language.
1. The Hall

The Party

Title: The Party

Genre: Ahh, I dunno. –shrugs-

Rating: PG

Time: Season Eight

DISCLAIMER: Yadda yadda, It ain't mine. None of it. Characters, storys, episode references. Nope. I am just a huge fan who wrote a fic in my huge boredom and creativity flood. Yup, that's me.

Spoilers: Weeeell, basically every season and every episode so far...I might refer to a few things if I find it needed.

Pairings: I _guess _a little S/J. But nothing that much really...I was just bored...lol.

Summary: It's time for the annual SGC party. And whatever will they wear? xD

Jack O'Neill sat at the bar, leaning heavily on his elbows. His hands ruffled the graying hair that decorated his head. A sigh escaped him, purely from boredom. The jean and jacket clad General was not one for these get-togethers. Never had been, he recalled. They seemed to have no point, but of course the rest of the personnel loved social outings. Taking a deep sip of a Bud Light, Jack watched

some of the groups with little interest.

Samantha Carter strode around the large hall. Normally, the Colonel would enjoy such meetings, but tonight just didn't seem the same. Daniel and Teal'c had not come, and this year there was no Janet. She bit back the sad feelings surging through her body. This was not the place to cry. Not in front of the entire SGC. Not that she was now 2IC. Sighing, Sam moved towards the cherry-oak doors that concealed the hall in which they would eat.

O'Neill glanced at his watched, already having downed two bottles of beer and a cocktail. This was getting stupid. The damn hotel managers said they could it at 7:15. And what time was it? 7:26. The General grumbled and stood, making his way to one of the employees.

"Planning on letting us in there anytime soon? I fear we might just have to sacrifi..."

He was cut off by the sound of some very hungry people. The heavy wood doors swung open, and everyone poured in like they hadn't eaten in years. Jack raised a brow, stared at the employee, patted his shoulder, and walked off towards the mob.

Sam pushed through SG-4 to reach the front table. Everyone had assigned tables according to their team or their basic function in the SGC. The control room group sat at one table, the nurses at another. And of course the SG teams were all together at their specific table. Carter, on the other hand, was not sitting at an "SG-1" table. She had a spot at the head table. Lucky me, she thought. General O'Neill and a few other high ranking officials would share it with her.

Licking her lips from thirst, Sam made her way to front of the room.

Jack weaved between his teams slowly, knowing what ensued. He would have to force himself to pay attention to men who he had no liking for at all. This had happened to him every year thus far. He being 2IC before becoming a General had landed him a place at the 'special table', as he called it jokingly. But of course he had also spent some of his meals with his team. But today his team wasn't here. He had no team, though he affectionatly called SG-1 the such.

Then he remembered Carter. She wouldn't be sitting at the SG-1 table, would she? After Hammond had left, the pair had been promoted, giving Samantha the 2IC title. Jack grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad? If he had someone to talk to, it might be worth his while.

Finally reaching the rectangular furniture at which they would spend the rest of the evening, the General took his place in the center seat. He surveyed the mass group before him all melting into their seats, greedily wolfing down their appetizers. It was amusing, he thought, to see such respectable men and women savagely eat rolls and soups. Nearly chuckling, Jack took his seat.

Carter nearly took a seat at the SG-1 table. Slightly embarrassed, she pushed the chair neatly back underneath the white table cloth, and walked towards the group of chatting men at the front. She nodded respectfully to several Colonels and Generals, heading for the spot beside her CO. Knowing that her spot was beside him anyway was good enough to pull her through the crowd. Seeing his sideways grin could restore any bad situation. Being it off world battles, or her struggle with emotions, O'Neill was always there for. Suddenly, Sam snapped to reality and scolded herself. The regs, remember the regs. Can't think these things, she groaned.

"Evening, sir." She nodded her head in respect for the higher ranking officer.

Jack nodded back, his brown eyes sparkling with delight. "Carter, at ease. Fancy meeting you here." His sarcasm rang through in any event. Sam laughed slightly and took her seat.

"Having a good time, sir?" She took a quick sweeping view across the room. Everyone was sitting by this point, most in deep conversation. In fact, the entire room was echoing with the sounds of deep voices. Most of their table was also on their own world, discussing different matters, none of which were interesting.

"Nah. You know me, Carter. I'm not really interested in any of this stuff." The General waved his hand out, pointing across the hall. He would already have been nodding off if it hadn't been for his second in command to chat with.

"I know what you mean. Not exactly fun." Sam glanced at her CO, slight grin on her face. She then went to the business of nibbling on a dinner roll. At this point, the General to Jack's left had tapped him on the shoulder. With no alternative, he turned to speak with the other man, leaving Sam to dwell on her thoughts alone. And that's when the first course was served.


	2. First Serving

Weeeelll, firstly I'd like to apologize about the short chapters. Hurricane Frances is on its way, and unfortunately it is cutting into my time on the compie. x.x Anywho, hope you all enjoy it! –ish watching Beneath The Surface- Good episode, gotta love it.

Waiters in perfectly tailored suits scattered across the large banquet hall, every one of them hold a silver platter dotted with plates. A short and plump man that reminded Sam greatly of her former ultimate CO walked up behind her and Jack. He placed a plate in front of her with steady hands, and then moved on to O'Neill. Carter sat there motionless for a moment, admiring the fine china she was about to dine from.

The first course intrigued Jack greatly. Wonderful aromas drifted to him. Nothing like the cafeteria served. Pasta, it seemed. Some foreign looking noodles mixed with wonderfully red sauce. Pepper green parsley dotted it like a snow capped mountain. He grinned and dug in a fork ravenously. And boy did it taste good. He would have sat there in an Italian food heaven if it hadn't been for his talkative Colonel. Sam gently tapped him on the shoulder, looking over his way. Jack dropped the fork to the once white plate and stared, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry, sir. Didn't mean to disturb you. Who knew you were this into pasta?" His 2IC said innocently. She bit her bottom lip slightly, having only taken a small bite from her meal.

"Carter, you can't disturb me. Isn't possible." O'Neill gave his classic half grin. He played with the pasta childishly, reminding Sam of a fourth grader at the dinner table. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

"Well, sir, I was just thinking about something..."

"And this isn't normal?" He smirked, and to his delight, made her laugh.

"Well, no. I mean yes. Ah, what I mean is I was thinking that this is our eighth year with the SGC. So much has happened with traveling to other countries and all." She knew well that saying other planets would turn heads. Some of the men at this table had little knowledge of the SGC, as well as the waiters...and none of them needed to know. So of course, they had all had the cover story down. It had been studied too many times to count, and was engraved deeply into everyone's heads.

"Ah yes, and a great eight years it has been. I can still remember my first trip...To Egypt of course. That was before you came around. Me and Danny boy didn't get along so great then, I recall." Jack placed his hands behind his head. He had almost said Abydos. It would have been hell to go through if he had and sparked someone's interest. He sighed and shook his head, looking at his Colonel.

"Yeah. I wish I had gone with you guys." She laughed, recalling their first meeting. "You didn't take to me that great at first either. If it weren't for General Hammond, we would have arm wrestled." Jack chuckled lightly, remembering the day with ease.

"Yes, I remember that. All of you scientists are the same, you know. Hmm, let's see here. In that first year we screwed with a pla...country's social system, another country's caste system, brought back a virus, learned about the other...plane." Damn, it was hard to remember to use the cover story. Gates were planes, planets countries, and too much more for the General to handle. He took another large fork full of pasta.

"Mm, among other things." She smirked and finally dug into her meal. Soon enough, Sam realized why Jack had been so annoyed with her for disturbing him from his meal. This was some amazing pasta..

And tada! Chapter two! Lemme know what you all think, and Ch. 3 will be up ASAP. As I said, Hurricane Frances could delay it. x.x


End file.
